


Daycare

by Pachitastic



Series: Bees, Empathy, Telepathy [6]
Category: Tokyo Demons
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachitastic/pseuds/Pachitastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sachi needed a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare

Sachi had applied to be a daycare worker mostly, if not entirely on a whim. He wanted a job-- he _needed_ a job and the tiny daycare next to his university was hiring. As it turned out, he was quite good with children and honestly enjoyed the work. He got along well with the children, and most of their little problems were easy to fix. Though, in comparison, anything that didn’t involve drugs, guns, and being locked in an apartment with a guy who could snap you like a twig, was an easy fix.

When he came into work, he was usually greeted by running children clamoring for his attention and squealing with delight.

“Sachi-sensei! I need help!” The boy’s hands, face, and hair were sticky with glue and what appeared to be macaroni pieces.

“I need help first!” Her hands, and now Sachi’s pants, were covered in paint. 

“I got here before either of you!” _This_ girl was the winner of the mess olympics. She was covered in dirt, her face was smeared with paint and there were leaves stuck in her hair. Her hands were covered in what Sachi hoped was _just_ mud. 

But even so, none of this really bothered him. They were happy, absolutely _delighted_ kids. He sat them at a table together and helped them with their little projects, getting them at least _kind of_ cleaned up before their parents picked them up at the end of the day. There was only so much he could do, but he could at least send them home without their faces and hands being covered in paint and mud and unidentifiable substances. 

It was nice, honestly. Even between all the gross things that kids did, kids getting sick and the struggles of naptime, it was nice. They were happy, well adjusted kids. Any bruises and scrapes came from their own adventures and were quickly forgotten. Their biggest problems were fighting over toys and who won a game and who cheated. 

Sachi felt like he could do this forever.

\-- 

Kado was waiting for him outside after work most days. Today he had headphones on-- the noise cancelling kind. Sachi had to step right into Kado’s line of sight to get his attention, the music quietting as the skinny boy looked Sachi up and down. He pulled his headphones partway off, enough that he could talk to Sachi without leaving himself totally vulnerable to the cascade of thoughts. 

“... I think you’re going to need new pants.” Kado said, meeting Sachi’s eyes. 

Sachi laughed sheepishly, looking down at the mess of mud and paint. Most of the paint was washable, but he had sent this pair through the wash so many times that stains weren’t coming out at all anymore. 

“I think you’re right about that…” Sachi wasn’t really worried about that though. Before he could say anything else though, Kado spoke up. 

“Today was okay. Kind of good.” He smiled a bit, something warm and genuinely happy, “Yours too?”

“Aside from the kids fighting over me, yeah.”

“You don’t look like you’re complaining.”

“I don’t think I ever _could_ complain about that.”

 

 


End file.
